Not At First Sight
by Lleimi
Summary: Lloyd/OC. One-shot. Soulmate, Eye-contact AU. Set in a world where people find their soulmates through eye contact - when their eyes meet with their soulmate's they both receive a little, harmless electric jolt that goes through their bodies as their souls connect.


A/N: Both Plusle (u/1119984/Plusle) and I wrote this story together. I wrote Lloyd's POV and Plusle wrote Reimi's POV. We wrote this early this year and I just got around to putting it up here on FF. Haven't had the time to go through it properly so if you find errors, I would greatly appreciate you letting me know, but don't feel obliged.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Reimi walked into what she had discovered to be her art class and tried to quickly and stealthily find a place to sit near the back of the room. She glanced around and her heart sank as she realised she didn't recognise any of the people she was grouped with. She grabbed her pencils and sketchbook, nudged her bag under the table, and started doodling on the side of the page, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

It was already the second term of the school year so she was aware she was getting a few curious looks from the other students but resolutely kept her gaze fixed on the page in front of her. Eventually the teacher entered the room and she prayed fate would be kind and not make her stand up in front of the class for an introduction. That hope was quickly snuffed out.

"We have a new student with us today..."

Reimi self-consciously stood, gripping her sketchbook in front of her and said a small hello, not really looking at anyone as she was introduced, before sitting down again, hoping the attention fixed on her would go away. A blush burned on her cheeks as she tried to keep her face as blank as possible. Thankfully the teacher sensed her nervousness and didn't ask anything further and the class continued.

* * *

Lloyd heard his teacher announce a new class member and a short-haired brunette girl nervously ambled from a desk somewhere behind him to the front of the class. She held her sketchbook close to her chest and Lloyd noted how her knuckles were white from how tightly she was holding onto it. He was surprised he hadn't noticed her when he walked into class, but must have been too busy speaking to his desk-mate instead. She was introduced as 'Reimi Keane,' who gave a quiet 'hello' and small smile before shuffling back to her seat.

Lloyd felt bad for her; it must be terrifying changing schools, not to mention it was a term into the school year and people had already made their groups of friends. A part of him wanted to talk to Reimi and reassure her, and he probably would have two years ago but he was different now. He didn't feel comfortable talking to new people as he once had. He took a quick glance behind him to see where she sat. He smiled when he realised that the table next to Reimi's belonged to his good friends, Sheena and Presea. He knew what they were like and imagined it'd take less than twenty minutes before Sheena pulled Reimi into conversation and out of her shell, even if only a little. Lloyd's thoughts quickly moved back to the class as the teacher began the lesson. He rested his chin on his hand, his elbow being held up by the table.

When lunch rolled around and Lloyd was seated with his close group of friends, he briefly thought about the new girl when Sheena joined them. For a moment he thought to ask about Reimi, but decided against it; it didn't have anything to do with him. Lloyd watched as Zelos automatically wrapped an arm around Sheena's waist as soon as she sat beside him, making her blush from the affectionate touch. Lloyd smiled to himself at the sight. Zelos used to talk about how much he hated the idea of being tied to one person and dreaded the day he made eye-contact with his soulmate. Lloyd laughed at the memory. In reality, when the two did meet, Zelos wasn't scared at all, and no matter how many times Sheena hit or yelled at him for making perverted jokes, he seemed to just like her more.

He never saw Zelos as happy as when he was with Sheena. Lloyd swallowed the small bitter feelings he held towards the 'soulmates' part of life's odd laws every time he saw them, or if the topic of 'soulmates' came up, he'd find his phone or school work the most interesting thing in the world. Besides them were: Genis, Colette and Presea. The five meant a lot to Lloyd and he was grateful to have such good friends. He wasn't interested in finding his 'soulmate,' and some many others were. He already had met five of his.

* * *

It was the end of Reimi's first week and she was just about ready to drop.

Finding all her classes, learning the new names and just generally trying to get through the days was exhausting.

Reimi had always had trouble making friends, being very shy and quiet, but now she struggled on an even greater level because she was afraid to make eye contact. Her hands automatically went to the slightly frayed ends of her hair at the thought; her new short style still felt so strange but there had been no choice.

Luckily it hadn't been all bad and she at least looked forward to her art classes. The girls sitting next to Reimi, Sheena Fujibayashi and Presea Combatir, had kindly offered to group with her on the first day and made her feel welcome.

The second art class they had that week was 'Art History' and as the teacher droned on about the artists they were to study this term, Reimi opened her sketchbook and started absently doodling while she listened.

"Wow! You're amazing at drawing!" Sheena suddenly gaped from beside her. "Can you draw me?" she grinned, pointing to her face cheekily.

"Sheena, you should not ask such a thing on first meeting someone," Presea dryly retorted, but she too was also interestedly looking through Reimi's sketches. Reimi fought the urge to cover her work at the attention and smiled. They had been kind enough to group with her so she attempted to draw Sheena, which was a little hard to do whilst avoiding looking directly into her eyes.

"Damn, I look hot," Sheena smirked a few minutes later, pleased with the result. Reimi chuckled quietly. The two girls then spent the rest of the session asking Reimi to doodle random ideas that popped into their heads - a tree wearing a sweater, a train flying to the moon, dancing carrot sticks... Reimi didn't mind, their requests and enthusiasm made her smile. Sheena's last request made Reimi a little nervous though.

"Can you draw my friend Lloyd over there with a spider on his head? Long story... but... I didn't have a camera at the time," Sheena smiled.

Reimi nervously looked over to 'Lloyd' and sketched out Sheena's request. Luckily he didn't seem aware that she was drawing him and he was facing away from her anyway so she did the best she could then tore out the page to give to Sheena. She blushed a little, for some reason she wanted the sketch to be really good and do the boy in front of her justice. He was very cute.

"D-don't tell him I drew it." Reimi smiled nervously.

"No prob, I'll pass it off as Presea's," Sheena exclaimed, playfully jabbing Presea's side.

"But, Sheena... you know I cannot draw," Presea replied sighing.

They were interrupted by the bell ringing for lunch and Reimi quickly stood up to leave, hoping to get her lunch from the cafeteria and find a quiet place to eat outside before the crowds hit. She said goodbye to Sheena and Presea then rushed out the door, sketchbook and pencils still in hand.

* * *

"Hey Lloyd!" Lloyd heard Sheena shout from behind him.

Her and Presea were walking towards where he was sat in the common room, along with the rest of the group.

"I have a present for you," She sang as she fumbled through her school bag.

They were all sat together when Sheena pulled a small torn piece of paper out of her art book, while Lloyd watched in amused curiosity. She handed it to him with a big smiled on her face. Lloyd took it cautiously and looked down at a small sketch…of him. It was amazingly well drawn so he immediately recognised the subject, although, he couldn't help but think that the artist had made him look better than the reality. And it wasn't just him, it was him with a giant spider on his head.

He barked out a laugh at both the memory and the picture itself. Last summer, himself and the group went out together to the beach, and after a good half hour at the claw machine, determined to get a robot plushie that'd caught his eye, he finally got a prize. However, that prize was in the form of a black spider soft toy, which had the rest of his friends in stitches as he sulked at it. Zelos had taken it from Lloyd's hands before placing it on Lloyd's head, all the while cackling. Sheena had said how much she wished she had a camera as she watched Lloyd pout with a spider teddy on his head.

"Who even drew this?" He chuckled.

"Uhh, P-Presea did!" She smiled nervously.

"Wow, Presea! You've improved so much," Lloyd praised.

"I did not draw it," Presea denied as Sheena gasped in betrayal.

"Presea, you promised!"

"I did not promise."

"But you-"

"Then who drew it?" Genis chimed in between bites of his sandwich.

"Reimi Keane," Presea supplied.

"Who?" Zelos asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"A new student," Sheena smiled at her soulmate.

"Why did you lie about who drew it?" Colette wondered, her head tilted to the side as she asked.

"She asked for us not to say anything," Presea responded simply.

"I think she felt embarrassed about drawing someone she didn't know, even though we were the ones to ask her," Sheena added.

"S-she's really good," Was all Lloyd could say. He felt a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach at the thought of Reimi being the one who drew him but he quickly pushed the curious feeling a side.

"Yeah! She is! But, uh, don't mention about her drawing this, please. We told her we wouldn't and I don't want her to feel awkward or be upset with us," Sheena said as she put her sketchbook away. Lloyd just nodded in reply, his eyes still on the sketch.

The weekend came and went, followed by another week at school. Business as usual. However, Lloyd found for that whole week, his eyes constantly, although unconsciously, searched for a familiar brown head of hair. When he realised it, he'd stop himself but it wouldn't last long before his eyes wondered over to the new girl. He always made sure never to catch her eyes though, and quickly turned away if he felt her begin to turn in his direction.

* * *

As Reimi was about to pelt off to find a quiet spot for lunch about a week later, she was surprised to find a hand reach out and stop her. Turning around she saw it belonged to Presea, and Reimi was too momentarily stunned by the action to do or say anything. Presea hastily let go of Reimi's arm as the older girl turned to face her and was spared talking by Sheena who hurriedly said;

"Won't you have lunch with us, Reimi?"

Reimi was afraid this would happen.

She had enjoyed her time hanging out with the girls and appreciated their sentiment of her wanting to join in, but a lunch environment was completely different to a classroom one and she was afraid.

Plus Lloyd would be there.

She was ashamed to admit she had started creepily watching him. It was like a weird pull kept drawing her eyes back onto him, though she berated herself for her childishness. She had seen him around the school outside of lessons too and knew that at lunchtimes he would always eat with Sheena, Presea and the rest of their group of friends.

Reimi tried to think of an excuse that would quickly pardon her but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound rude, especially as Sheena and Presea must know that she didn't eat lunch with anyone else.

"I don't want to impose. Your friends don't know me, so it's okay if they wouldn't be comfortable with me there," Reimi tried quietly.

"Eh, they won't care. Look, I'll show you... Lloyd!" Sheena suddenly called out to the older boy as he was packing up. Reimi froze as she saw him look up in her peripheral vision, his body had already been facing them so he had just tilted his head to Sheena.

"You don't mind if Reimi eats lunch with us do you?" Sheena continued, putting both hands on Reimi's shoulders and facing her to him.

"Ah... n-no, of course not," he replied, his voice a little shaky.

Reimi couldn't help but hear the slight hesitation there and something dropped in her stomach. She looked away awkwardly and rubbed her arm.

"There, see. Now let's go quickly before the good stuff is gone," Sheena handed Reimi her bag and started to manoeuvre her out the door, hands still on her shoulders.

"Sheena, you are being too forceful," Presea said from somewhere behind them, Reimi noticed Lloyd follow them as well.

"But we need to hurryyy," Sheena said in a sing-song voice. A few moments later they had reached the cafeteria, Reimi really wished this wasn't happening.

Sheena offered to grab Reimi's lunch and told Presea to introduce Reimi to the others whilst she was gone. Reimi, now free from Sheena, considered running, but slowly put that thought away realising the group had already spotted her.

* * *

Lloyd was afraid this would happen.

He had nothing against Reimi. On the contrary, she seemed sweet and was an incredibly talented artist, but he wasn't good at opening up to new people, let alone a cute girl whose existence he'd pretended to have no interest in (most of all to himself). So, he kept out of direct conversation with her, only letting himself steal quick glances when he thought no one was looking. Eventually, he rested is head on his arms and pretended to go to sleep (it wasn't a rare sight for the group). He let their conversations wash over him and found himself focused on Reimi's voice.

She sounded nervous, he noted, but she always did. She had been roped into a conversation with the rest of the group, them asking about her old school and what she did for fun, etc; trying to get to know her. Reimi complied for the most part, however, Lloyd thought he sensed a lot of reluctance and terseness towards queries of her old school or why she left. She stammered something about her mother's work and the group accepted the excuse easily. Lloyd ignored the pulls of curiosity and concern that crept around his heart and throat, before, to his relief, the bell rang.

He gave a curt goodbye to everyone before he practically ran to his next class, apparently forgetting he shared it with Zelos.

"Hey buddy, where's the fire?" Zelos asked after he had jogged to catch up with Lloyd.

"Uh, sorry Zelos, I was just-"

"Running away from Reimi?" Zelos offered, as he casually folded his arms behind his head.

Lloyd's feet stalled for a moment, then corrected himself to walk steadily, "W-what? No!"

"Dude, I get that you're not that good with people any more but come on, Reimi's harmless," Zelos continued as if Lloyd hadn't even spoken.

Lloyd swallowed the sudden urge to tell Zelos how wrong that statement was. No one's harmless; especially the people you care about. They have the most power to destroy you.

"And what's with the secretive looks? She kill your family in another life or something?"

"It wasn't her, I was tired," Lloyd lied.

"Alright, well, that's fine and all but she probably thinks you hate her, so try talking to her next time, yeah?"

"Next time?" Lloyd's stomach felt like a knot at the dreaded realisation that Reimi's appearance wasn't a one-off occurrence.

"Yeah, I don't think it was a one-off thing the way Sheena was talking."

Lloyd didn't respond but Zelos saw the sour look on his friend's face, and put a hand on his shoulder to stop the brunette in his tracks.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

Lloyd was forced to look at the red-head and felt a rush of guilt at the concern on Zelos's face, "Nothing. Just…you know how I am with new people."

"Right…" Zelos dragged out the word sceptically, clearly unconvinced.

He didn't pick up the conversation when they reached their class but Lloyd had heard the muttered, "Not everyone is going to be _her._ "

Reimi's politely excused herself from the table after Lloyd and Zelos had run off and began walking to her next class alone. Once her back was turned the smile slipped off her face and she allowed herself a small moment of reprieve by slipping into the bathroom to recover from the uncomfortable amount of attention she had just received. Sheena and Presea's friends were nice but she felt a little disheartened that Lloyd seemed so bored by her that he couldn't even keep his eyes open. She berated herself for her feelings quickly, it didn't really matter. She had learned from past experience to leave people alone unless they engaged with her first.

It had already been almost a month since the incident at her old school and yet Reimi still felt constantly on edge.

Back then she had been a very different person. After a soulmate discovery happened in one of her classes, right in front of her eyes, she was bursting to find her own. She often went out of her way to make eye contact with people or to try and talk to them, which her friends urged her to be more subtle about as it was annoying, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to miss out on finding the person she was supposed to be with at the minor risk of inconveniencing others for a few brief seconds.

She didn't necessarily think her soulmate was going to be the love of her life or anything, but she didn't feel a strong connection to anyone and longed for it. The girls she hung out with at school were nice enough but they all had little in common and hung out more for convenience than camaraderie.

Then, one day, a group of girls who Reimi didn't know very well but who Reimi had provoked by locking eyes with one of their boyfriend's approached her after school.

"Reimi! We know who your soulmate is," she said, her grin spreading wide like a Cheshire Cat's. Reimi had no clue the girls disliked her, not paying much attention to anyone outside her group and so went with them.

"Who are they? Do they go to our school?" Reimi eagerly chatted, unaware of where they were taking her. "How did you find out?"

She paused, not hearing a response to her questions and turned around. One of the girls brought a taser gun out of their pocket.

"They say you get an electric shock when you and your soulmates eyes meet," The girl said and Reimi suddenly felt an immense amount of pain grip her.

The girls had turned the voltage high enough to eventually force Reimi into unconsciousness after several agonizing seconds of pain. Luckily the Janitor found her and she was taken to hospital. Despite reporting the girls, who were expelled from the school, Reimi was terrified of returning and so her parents pulled her out and she started at her new school just in time for the beginning of second term. Reimi didn't try to find her soulmate anymore. In fact she was so terrified of another electric shock she no longer wanted to.

The next few days, art didn't fall before lunch so Reimi avoided the cafeteria and went back to her plan of eating alone.

* * *

"I haven't seen Reimi in a while, and she barely says anything in art class," Sheena sighed.

Reimi hadn't joined them at lunch since the first time, and Lloyd was relieved… And he didn't feel a harsh pang of disappointment each time Reimi failed to show either. Nor did he pull out the drawing of himself with a spider on his head when he was having a particularly bad day or mood. Nope. Lloyd was relieved.

"I bet it was Lloyd's attitude that scared her away," Genis accused in a childish tone.

"Huh? I was asleep," Lloyd reminded, and feeling slightly troubled by being brought into the subject, he added; "And she seemed uncomfortable from the start."

Zelos seemed to open his mouth to say something, but Lloyd gave him a look that made him instantly close it.

"She did, didn't she?" Sheena slumped over her food, suddenly guilt ridden.

Lloyd quickly comforted her, along with the others, and the subject of Reimi was eventually dropped.

Later, when Lloyd started the walk home from school, just as he passed the school gates, he heard a painfully familiar laugh. His heart leapt into his throat and his fist gripped tighter around the strap of his backpack. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself from turning in the direction of the voice. A girl with her brunette hair tied in a high ponytail was walking in the opposite direction, holding hands with a boy that had parted, blue hair. The girl looked up at the boy as if he was all she could see while the boy's eyes shone with happy bewilderment at her.

Lloyd knew the girl as 'Chocolat', and the boy, Neil. Or Lloyd's ex-girlfriend and her soulmate.

Lloyd forced his pained expression into a neutral one as he turned away and carried on his journey home; he ignored how his feet felt heavier with each step.

It hadn't been a year since Chocolate had come to Lloyd to happily announce her sudden meeting with her soulmate, all excitement and smiles. Lloyd had been happy for her. To Lloyd, despite the forced custom, believed soulmates came in all forms of relationships, not just a romantic one. And he had thought Chocolat thought the same way; after all, why would she have agreed to go out with him to begin with otherwise?

However, Lloyd had been wrong. Once Lloyd realised that Chocolat was actually leaving him for her soulmate, he was angry and expressed as much but Chocolat looked at him as if _he_ were crazy, that it was obvious they were just temporary. That they were simply killing time until the "real one" came along. And then Lloyd realised another thing: he had been disposable from the very beginning.

He had _loved_ Chocolat. They had gone out for nine months and Lloyd was beyond smitten. And now, after what happened, Lloyd no longer cared for the soulmate custom and became bitter of how people just went with it; how they made it affect their lives so much. Lloyd had an amazing group of friends who comforted him during the breakup, and thought that he'd met so many people he loved already without the 'soulmate' phenomenon, so why did he need it? And so, Lloyd stayed with the people he trusted and loved, no longer having any desire to step out of his comfort zone.

Finally, after what felt like a year's walk, he had reached the front of his home. He heard his mother's laughter through the door and pushed it open, a fake smile covering his face.

* * *

Reimi took a deep breath before entering her art class.

It was something that had become almost a ritual now. Things had become very awkward lately, and she knew it was her fault for trying to put the barrier back up between her, Sheena and Presea, but she couldn't help it. She had felt overwhelmed by the attention the other day and had a hard time reading whether her addition to the group was a welcome one. She also wasn't sure how comfortable Lloyd had been having her there, which hurt a surprising amount.

Sheena had invited her again the next lesson, which gave her some confidence that she was wanted, but while Reimi liked Sheena and felt a friendship towards her and Presea, the rest of the group she couldn't read.

She gripped her bag a little tighter and then entered the classroom, as usual not making eye contact with anyone. She wandered over to her seat and Sheena and Presea sat down next to her not long after.

As the lesson began, Reimi suddenly felt a small tug on her little finger and looked to her left to find Sheena's hand hovering nervously over her own.

"Reimi, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for the other day," she whispered in a small voice. "It was a bad idea introducing you to everyone at once. I hope you weren't... unhappy,"

Reimi was surprised Sheena had brought it up, it had been a few lessons since then and she thought maybe that was the end of it. Reimi hurriedly cut across Sheena.

"Nonono, I'm just... Well... I'm really awkward, I know. And I find it hard to gauge whether I'm overstepping my bounds and reading people correctly so... I wasn't sure... I didn't want to intrude," It took a lot to say that but seeing Sheena so panicked twisted it out of her a lot easier.

"You weren't intruding, _I_ invited you," Sheena replied.

Presea chimed in with "We want you there,"

And Reimi unconsciously touched the spot she always went to on her neck nervously.

"You'll tell me if that changes?"

Sheena rolled her eyes. "You worry way too much. Do you think Zelos cares if people want him there or not? Nope. He just turns up,"

"Sheena, you should not say such things about your soul mate," Presea poked her friend.

"It's out of love," she said dramatically and Presea and Reimi giggled.

"Something funny, girls?" The teacher was suddenly standing over them. Reimi had almost forgotten they were in a lesson. She blushed deeply.

"N-no, Ms,"

"Then you won't mind telling me the names of some of the revolutionary painters,"

Luckily Presea knew the answer and the class continued on until the practical session at the end. As they split off to work, Sheena smiled and said "So, lunch today, yeah?" And Reimi nodded nervously in response but tried to look cheerful though her stomach was swirling with worry again.

She stood up to get the equipment she needed for remainder of the lesson and was fine until she had to reach some paints that were one shelf too high. She stared up at them and knew she was just that little bit too short. Most people were already sitting back down and she panicked again, not wanting more attention drawn to her.

She noticed, or rather had been conscious of it all along, that Lloyd was standing not far away and took a few seconds to steady herself before calling out to him softly.

"Er... Lloyd? I'm really sorry to ask, but could you help me reach these paints?" Reimi asked in a small voice, holding her brushes tight in front of her and looking somewhere near his shoes, a small blush on her face that she couldn't conceal.

* * *

The voice made Lloyd stiffen before he rigidly turned around to look at Reimi. She was looking at his shoes rather than at his face, and held her paintbrushes close to her chest. She looked as nervous as he felt. He couldn't help the thought that whispered in his mind, 'She's so cute,' before he pretended not to hear it, and forced himself to relax as he replied.

"Oh, uh, of course, Reimi," He said, making sure he sounded friendly, as he reached up to grab a selection of paints Reimi requested, "Got to help the short out," He playfully teased as he ventured a pat on her shoulder, then began back to his seat.

"I-I'm not that short," She protested, but Lloyd could hear the smile in her words.

Lloyd subconsciously turned back, but Reimi had already faced away to talk to Presea, her short hair giving full view of her neck. Lloyd's eyebrows furrowed when his eyes were caught by two harsh red, circular marks horizontal of each other on the left side of her neck. He had had to stop himself from reaching out as a strong urge to try and calm the angry, offensive scars suddenly rose in him. He slowly himself to turn away, but those two red marks were never far from his thoughts.

Reimi came to lunch that day and seemed slightly more comfortable than the first time she joined the group. Lloyd kept himself in check and made sure not to do anything that could be perceived as rude; even though he still struggled with her presence, he knew that he didn't want Reimi to be bothered (especially by him). He chimed in on the conversations that Reimi was involved in, but would return to his attention back to his own conversation with someone else. He still wasn't planning on getting close to her, however, hadn't wanted her to become unhappy either, so made the effort to acknowledge her and be friendly.

Not that it had been hard; Reimi was lovely. She was very nervous but kind and sweet. Lloyd had quickly noticed Reimi never made eye contact where she could help it, and sometimes found himself secretly willing her to do so, though she never complied. Also, when in view, he would find the odd scar on her neck, which the end of her hair hedged along, almost hiding it. He wanted to ask about the strange once-wound but knew he couldn't.

"So it's decided, we'll all meet outside 'The Wonder Chef' at one on Saturday," Sheena announced, breaking Lloyd out of his daze.

"Huh?" He uttered dumbly.

Sheena groaned exasperated, "We're all going out to 'The Wonder Chef' Saturday before showing Reimi around town. Get there for one."

"Oh, uhh," Lloyd was going to make an excuse, but he saw Reimi curl into herself slightly, as if she expected a punch, "Sounds awesome! Do they have highchairs at 'The Wonder Chef'?"

Lloyd gave a soft smile when Reimi uncoiled again and gave a half-hearted glare in his direction, although the smile that tugged at her lips took away any potential heat from it.

"Lloyd, both Genis and I are shorter than Reimi," Presea reminded from her place beside Sheena.

"Ah, you two don't give cu-fun reactions though," he said, only catching his near-mistake by a hair's breadth. Luckily no-one had appeared to notice Lloyd had thought, until his eyes landed on a smirking Zelos who gave a small shake of his head. Lloyd feigned ignorance and carried on talking to Colette and Genis about their Maths homework.

* * *

Reimi was trying her hardest not to let any discomfort show standing outside 'The Wonder Chef' on Saturday. As usual she had arrived far too early and was the first one there, but as the rest of the group arrived she slipped into a slightly more comfortable state and began to open up. However, when it hit 1 and Lloyd, the last person they were waiting for, still hadn't arrived, Reimi began to feel restless. She was the most nervous around him, despite knowing him a little better than some of the others.

She had also dressed up more than usual knowing that he would be there, and wanted him to talk to and tease her more. She could feel herself developing a crush but knew from his behaviour it probably wasn't mutual. He was friendly to everyone and had only spoken to her that one time outside of the group lunches.

Plus, she still hadn't found the courage to even look at him properly, so why would he look at her in return.

Sheena's hands abruptly fell on Reimi's shoulders and snapped her awake.

"It's cold! Let's go in," she said brusquely and steered Reimi through the doors first, something that was becoming a bit of a habit.

"Lloyd says he's running late," Zelos updated them after receiving a buzz from his phone.

Reimi tried not to feel disappointed but as Sheena smiled at her she couldn't help smiling back and took a seat between her and Colette, getting swept up in their conversation.

As they ordered their food Lloyd finally arrived and took the empty seat across from Zelos. There was one closer to Reimi that was free and again her heart sank a little but she knew it was most likely because he was very close to Zelos and not that he was avoiding her.

Their meal was nice and the food was good. The group made Reimi feel very welcome and she was regaled with stories of memorable times they'd had together and was asked more about herself though Reimi kept those conversations short.

Throughout lunch, from the corner of her eye, she thought Lloyd was looking at her, even when they weren't in conversation but if she ever even slightly turned in his direction she saw his gaze fixed on Zelos. She chalked it up to wishful thinking and creepiness on her part.

When they had finished Sheena stood behind Reimi's chair and again put her hands on her shoulders.

"Where shall we take you first, milady?" She said in a deep tone which turned out to be an impression of Zelos.

"Hey!" Zelos said, standing next to Sheena and putting his hands on Reimis shoulders too. "Uhhh Reimi, where should we go? I'm a stupid head who can't draw durrr durr durr"

"Oi!" Sheena pushed Zelos and Reimi couldn't help laughing at the two of them along with everyone else. "At least mine was accurate"

"Can we go to a bookstore? Or maybe an art shop? I need to get a new sketchbook" Reimi put in to stop the fighting which she could sense was about to escalate.

Colette gently tugged Reimi from the others grip and they all left the restaurant.

Suddenly, Zelos drew her into step beside him and Lloyd. Sheena turned back and pouted but didn't say anything.

"Soooo Reimi," Zelos started "What's your type?"

Reimi blushed bright red from her hairline to the tips of her toes.

"I... err... ah, I..."

Sheena hurriedly pulled Zelos off Reimi.

"ZELOS"

"OW! Ok, ok, I was just being friendly!" He sighed.

Reimi noted she and Lloyd were now walking side by side and quickly hunted for a subject to talk about, her face still very red.

"Do..do you like art, Lloyd?" Was the best she could come up with.

* * *

Lloyd held his breath as he approached the table his friends were sat at. He had purposefully been late to make sure he wasn't there for the seating arrangement, not wanting to so obviously pick a seat away from Reimi. However, despite his ploy, there were two free seats around the table: one beside Reimi and one opposite Zelos. It was probably a worse situation than the one he had wanted to avoid. He tried to seem as casual and undeliberate as possible when he chose the one facing Zelos. He spent the majority of the lunch trying his best to get involved in conversations and having to stop himself from staring at Reimi. It was the first time she'd worn casual clothes, as he'd only seen her dressed in their schools uniform, and Lloyd found it hard to look away. She wore a soft lilac dress that cinched at the waist. It was simple but suited Reimi really well and Lloyd thought she looked the prettiest he'd ever seen her.

He felt a little relieved once they had finished and left the café, and he could create more distance between him and Reimi. He was trying to let himself be around her but every time he got the opportunity, he do the complete opposite and not be anywhere near her. It was like a suffocating want to be around her but the more he felt that way, the more he felt he should keep his distance. He hoped it was just a temporary crush (but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew otherwise). Lloyd was in his mind so much, he hadn't realised Zelos was no longer beside him and had been replaced by the very girl in his thoughts.

"Do...do you like art, Lloyd?" Reimi's voice was small.

Lloyd tried his best to disguise his own nervousness with a broad smile and friendly tone, "Yeah, I like creative classes, although I'm nowhere near as good as you, woodwork is more my calling."

"I'm not really that good," Reimi said shyly and when Lloyd took a glance down at her, he smiled warmly at the blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Yes, you are," He said, and received a small shake of the head from Reimi before she spoke up again.

"I would like to see some of your art," Reimi stuttered before the two were interrupted by a cheerful Sheena running to her side.

"We're here," She announced as she did a flourishing movement of her hands towards the art supply store. Reimi laughed happily at Sheena's silliness and the group walked into the shop. The group dispersed to look around at things independently or in pairs. Lloyd looked around for a while until he found the group looking at the large selection of sketchbooks. Everyone suggested their favourite one to Reimi who was having trouble choosing.

"Ah, buddy, you got here just in time," Zelos cheered as he threw an arm around Lloyd's shoulders, "Which one do you think suits Reimi?"

Lloyd shrugged of the offending arm, knowing Zelos too well, and realised the red-head's motives. Despite this, Lloyd still went ahead and looked over the choices, he didn't really expect his decision to influence Reimi's anyway. After a minute, Lloyd smiled when he found the perfect one, and plucked it from the shelf.

"This one's perfect," Lloyd smiled cheekily as he looked over the sketchbook's front cover.

It was an 'Alice in Wonderland' illustration. Alice stood on the floor, next to a gigantic table and a bottle the size of herself that lied next to her with the label 'Drink Me'. It was the shrinking potion scene and Lloyd thought it fitting for the theme of his teasing. Reimi was suddenly next to him, and his breath hitched a little in his throat.

"Lloyd, I'm average height," Reimi reasoned as she tried to sound putout, but the giggling made it difficult.

"As long as you believe that, I'm sure someday you will be," Lloyd said in a forged serious tone, which received a small, feather-like whack on his arm making him laugh. Lloyd furrowed his eyes in confusion when Reimi took the book off of him but the smile was still on his face.

"Reimi, you're not actually going to buy _that_ one are you? I call shenanigans," Genis joked but was genuinely surprised.

Reimi blushed and for some reason, Lloyd felt himself do the same. A sense of odd pride and happiness fill him that he had somehow managed to choose something of Reimi's taste. It was like some sort of victory.

"Well…the art style is actually really pretty, and coincidentally, Alice in Wonderland is one of my favourite books," She explained, "So, Lloyd was lucky."

The rest of the day, Lloyd would smile every time he saw the shopping bag in Reimi's hand, and let himself indulge by standing by her some times when they were browsing in shops and saying a small conversation before he'd make himself leave her alone. He knew if he didn't start reeling himself back, it'd just hurt more later.

* * *

Reimi was actually starting to look forward to going to school for the first time since her Primary school days. She really liked her new friends and felt much more at ease with them than she had with anyone at her old school. It was unlucky that none of them were in her other classes aside from Art, but her confidence was up and she was starting to form casual acquaintances with students in her other classes.

Art was her favourite though.

Earlier in the week the class had been told to pair up with three students of their choosing, and despite a moment where he was almost pulled away by another boy, Lloyd had come over and chosen to work with her, Sheena and Presea.

She told all of them they shouldn't feel obliged to work with her but Sheena replied swiftly with "Reimi, you're the best artist in the class, if anything _you_ shouldn't feel obliged to work with us,"

Presea nodded and Lloyd chipped in with "Besides, how are you going to reach the paints without me?"

Reimi grinned and they set about on their project.

It was now the weekend and the group had chosen to go into town again. As they were browsing some DVDs in a big superstore, Reimi froze as a familiar voice called her name.

She was suddenly pulled from Presea's side by a firm grip.

"H-Hilda, hi," Reimi stuttered back in shock. Hilda was one of Reimi's acquaintance/friends from her old school.

"Reimi, it's so good to see you! I heard you changed schools but I wasn't sure if you were still in the hospital,"

"I-I'm fine now. How are you?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Fine," Hilda shook off the question. "Your _hair_... I guess they had to cut it?"

Reimi held her arms across herself self-consciously. "I... Yeah.. So how's class?"

"Same as always. Is that where-" Hilda leaned in closer to look at Reimi's neck and Reimi's expression creased into slight distress and she took a step back. She had her back to the group and worriedly hoped that they weren't listening. Hilda sensed her reluctance and pulled away a little.

"Have you seen those girls since?"

Reimi was finding it hard to breathe, as usual Hilda was steamrolling the conversation and Reimi couldn't seem to do anything about it. She didn't want to talk about this, or remember any of it, though she understood from Hilda's point-of-view they weren't told the details of her story and she was probably curious, though whether it was out of concern for Reimi or more for gossip she wasn't sure.

She licked her lips and tried to respond when abruptly Lloyd was beside her.

"Hi! I'm Lloyd. Are you a friend of Reimi's?"

Reimi noted how Lloyd had positioned himself slightly in front of Reimi so she was behind him and the almost aggressive tone to his voice. Reimi had never heard Lloyd talk like this before.

"Yeah... I'm Hilda. We went to school together. How do you know Reimi?"

"The same way. We're meeting some friends in a sec outside, so we should get going, Reimi," Lloyd turned to her and she nodded back.

"Y-yeah. It was good to see you Hilda,"

The two of them left the shop and Lloyd quickly texted the others to tell them to follow.

Reimi looked at the floor and held her hand against her neck. "T-thanks, Lloyd,"

"Don't mention it," she could sense he wanted to question her about what had happened but Reimi was grateful that he didn't.

"I'm sorry but I think I might head home. I'm feeling a bit sick,"

The group had already been hanging out for several hours at this point so Reimi would have headed off soon anyway.

"Okay…do you want some Neurofen? Dad always packs some in my bag,"

Even though she couldn't see Lloyd's expression she could hear in his voice that he was genuinely concerned and the thought cheered her up a little.

"No thanks, I'm fine,"

She said goodbye to him and the others when they got outside, in a false cheery way and headed home.

She didn't know how much of the conversation Lloyd or any of the others had heard but she hoped it wasn't much.

The next day when it was time for lunch, she felt scared to approach the group. She didn't want them to know or ask about what had happened and judge her for it. She knew her injury was partly her own fault and wanted it to stay hidden.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Reimi today?" Sheena asked when all the group were together at lunch except for Reimi.

"She wasn't here at break either," Presea added.

"Maybe she's ill, you said she left yesterday not feeling well, right?" Genis asked before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"I saw her walk in this morning though," Colette mentioned.

"Maybe we should look?" Zelos suggested as he noticed the increase in concerned faces around him (not that he wasn't concerned as well, he just wasn't expecting the worse like the others).

"Yeah!" Sheena agreed enthusiastically.

"We should probably split up," Lloyd said, finally speaking up.

Sheena nodded, "Meet back here when you're finished searching."

Lloyd took to going outside as everyone was searching in the different school buildings. He wasn't sure why she'd be outside, but he had a feeling she'd hide there as it wasn't the most expected place for her to be. He hadn't been too surprised at her absence. She had seemed pretty shaken by her bump-in with her ex-schoolmates the day before, and Lloyd spent the rest of the day worrying over it. He had heard most of the conversation between Reimi and 'Hilda,' and what he heard sent alarm bells in his head, but he couldn't bring himself to voice his worries to Reimi who so visually wanted the topic dropped. Every sentence said by 'Hilda', made Reimi close into herself, frightened, and Lloyd didn't like it at all, and had ended up stepping in.

As Lloyd turned a corner to the back of the 'Maths block', he stopped in his tracks as he saw Reimi sitting on the concrete floor, staring down at her lunch with little interest in actually eating it. She was a bit away from him so she hadn't notice his presence. He stood there for a moment, wondering how he should approach her. Eventually, he just took to casually walking over to her and helped himself to the place beside her without a word. She flinched and he saw her sharply turn to face him, surprised at the sudden company. Lloyd stayed facing forward as he thought what to say. He saw Reimi return her stare to her abandoned lunch in his peripheral vision.

"You should eat, shorty," he said.

Probably not the best start, he thought.

"We missed you today," He tried again.

"Sorry," Reimi mumbled, she also seeming lost for words.

"Nothing to be sorry about," He said, nudging her arm with his elbow in a reassuring gesture, "Don't feel up to hanging out today?"

Reimi didn't say anything, just tensed further.

"…Was it that girl yesterday?"

She visibly flinched at the question and Lloyd wasn't too sure in himself as he pushed forward.

"You know, whatever is in your past, we won't judge you for it. If we were that quick to turn, we wouldn't have bothered to call a search party –or rather- _be_ a search party. Sheena's really worried and Presea's been extra quiet today," Lloyd was worried he was sounding like some cheesy councillor and decided to back pedal. He panicked at the thought of Reimi slipping away from them even further because of his terrible way with words. "I'm sorry, Reimi. I shouldn't be pushing you. You don't have to say anything, especially to me, but at least hang out with us again?"

He was trying hard. Harder than he should towards someone he's wary of, and he wished it was only because he hated seeing someone sad.

There was a silence and Lloyd pulled himself up and away from the brick wall they were leaning against. He should get Sheena instead. She'd be better at this. However as soon as he took a step to leave, a warm, small hand was in his own. Lloyd looked down to Reimi. She still had her head fixed forward, something on the floor much better to look at. Lloyd squished the warm bubble of excitement that swirled in his stomach and slowly sat back down.

"I-I'm sorry… I don't want you guys to hate me, or find me annoying," She started, "I-At my old school…I used to be really excited about meeting my soulmate. I looked at everyone," She laughed under her breath almost bitterly, "It became annoying to others, and a group of girls told me they had found my soulmate. I didn't even question how they knew, haha. It was so silly. They took me into the bathroom…" Reimi trailed off, voice small.

Lloyd squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture and felt a swell of guilt from making her relive such hard memories and wondered if he should tell her she didn't have to continue, but before he could Reimi started to speak again.

"They showed me to one of the mirrors, and as I held eyes with myself, confused to what was happening, they tazed me on the back of my neck…" She turned her head to show Lloyd the scar. Little did she know that Lloyd was already well aware of it and had spent more time than he'd like to admit, thinking of it and wishing it gone, "I fell unconscious and woke up in hospital. My hair had to be cut as the tazer had singed a chuck of my hair off. After that…I developed some sort of phobia towards looking at people in the eye, worried I'll find my soulmate and feel that same pain again…"

Lloyd felt a scorn of anger towards himself as a flutter of relief swept at his heart. It all made sense now: Reimi's nervousness, eye-contact issues, and her general caution around people. He was angry at those girls, that Reimi had to go through that experience and pain, and how it left her so vulnerable and unhappy. However, to hear that she was in no way wanting to find her soulmate comforted him, as if he'd found a kindred spirit and that by any chance that the two _were_ soulmates, she'd be as uninterested as he was.

* * *

Reimi shrunk into herself a little bit as she finished her story. She had been surprised to say the least when Lloyd showed up, but was even more surprised at herself for how quickly she had opened up to him. Even if Sheena had been the one to find her she wasn't sure how easily she could have voiced her concerns but with Lloyd it felt natural.

She had known Lloyd for a few weeks now but had no idea how he might react or if he'd even be interested to hear her concerns and fears. When she showed her scar her heart beat a little faster but she felt like it would add weight to her story if he saw it.

There was a few seconds pause before he said anything and then Reimi felt his hand squeeze hers again. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't realised he was still holding it but the sudden reminder sent a wave of warmth through her whole body and a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Thank you for telling me, Reimi," he said gently.

She nodded and patted her hair down so the scar was hidden once more.

"What happened to those girls?" Lloyd's voice had a dark edge to it.

"They were expelled,"

"And they aren't at this school now, right?"

"No... Listen, Lloyd I don't... want anyone to know about this," she said quietly.

"I sort of think you should at least tell Sheena and Presea but if you want, it can just be our secret," Lloyd continued and his words made her shiver in pleasure. It felt..nice..they had a secret.

Reimi reluctantly let his hand go and took a bite of her sandwich.

"I want.. to not be scared any more, but I can't,"

"We'll make sure nothing like that happens to you Reimi. You can trust us. Just.. make sure you come eat lunch with us, ok? Then we can protect you,"

Reimi smiled. "I'm not expecting it to happen again but thank you, Lloyd,"

She felt, rather than saw, him smile back at her. It was now nearly the end of lunch so Reimi decided she would apologise to the others later and say she felt sick to explain her absence.

"Whatever you want. So are you coming to Zelos' house on Saturday?"

 _Time Skip_

It was Zelos' turn to have everyone over and Reimi was of course also invited.

She met the others in town and then caught the bus with them to his house.

More like a mansion, Reimi thought as she stared up at it. There were three floors and a huge garden which circled the house front and back.

"My parents are rich," Zelos shrugged as Reimi divulged her surprise that there were even houses this big in their neighbourhood.

Neither of Zelos' parents were home but his younger sister Seles was, though she was sick in bed, but that was not an uncommon occurrence according to Presea.

After getting refreshments and being shown around, the group started deciding how to spend the day.

Zelos suggested kiss chase, hide and seek in the dark and spin the bottle, all of which earned him a smack from Sheena as they left his mouth, so they eventually settled on picking up a game of Dungeons and Dragons they'd begun a while ago, which wouldn't be too loud and disturb Seles, plus Reimi had never played and they could show her.

"I'm an elven mage, Zelos is a fallen noble, Sheena's a summoner, Colette's a human healer, Presea's a dwarven fighter and Lloyd's a goblin.

"What? I'm a knight!"

"Hahahaha" Genis laughed seeing Lloyd get so easily riled up.

"Ok... what does the team need?" Reimi asked curiously.

"Hmm.. we have every class except a halfling,"

"That's perfect," Lloyd laughed and Reimi pouted in response.

"I want to be an elf. The tallest elf there is!"

"An elven archer?" Genis queried.

"Reimi if you become a dwarf like me but a cleric instead of a tank then i think we could team up quite nicely," Presea informed her friend.

"Yeah ok," Reimi nodded.

"Still short," Lloyd put in.

Genis helped Reimi roll and decide a character while the others got the table, boards and snacks ready.

They played for a little bit and Reimi found she liked being a dwarf. The group dynamic changed to her leading the way and protecting the others and it made her open up a bit. She even role-played a little outside of the fights and choose a more forward personality. She and Presea were getting on especially well and she made sure to push Lloyd or Zelos' characters around if they gave her any smack talk. She found the game really fun and liked the group more and more because of it.

* * *

Lloyd took a sip from his coffee as he looked out of the café window as he waited for the group to show up. It was a Saturday morning and the group had decided to take advantage of the good weather and meet up to have breakfast then go to the park afterwards. He had arrived early, too eager to sit around at home and wait. He and Reimi had progressively gotten closer over the past couple of weeks and he hated how his resolve had so quickly broken away from previously wanting to stay away from her. He couldn't help it though, he just always seemed to gravitate towards her and was always elated to see her.

Reimi was so kind and sweet, and once he had found out about her past, he couldn't tame the wild need of wanting to protect her. She was genuinely fun to be with as well, and they always seemed to be on the same page. It was odd to say the least. Then, as if having willed her there, Reimi stood awkwardly in front of him with a nervous smile and she looked at his face, although avoiding her eyes.

"And I thought _I_ was early," Reimi said with a small smile.

"Were you trying to make time because of your short legs?" Lloyd asked with feigned innocence.

"Nope. Had to leave time to get out of my borrower's house actually," She joked in return and Lloyd laughed heartedly before she quickly excused herself to the bathroom.

Lloyd decided to order her a drink (her usual Caramel Frappuccino) after she had walked away. He was worried at how it'd come across but he could easily make it seem as if it's something he does for all of his friends, worse-comes-to-worse. He felt lucky to have this time with Reimi; they never got much time alone, and hoped the rest of the group wouldn't arrive anytime soon.

Five minutes passed and Lloyd glanced towards the hallway, next to the counter, where the toilets were. He couldn't quite see the entire length of the entry but could just about hear voices, muffled by the distance, and he was sure one of them was Reimi's. Curious, he slowly walked towards the hall's entrance and saw Reimi stood flush against a wall with three other girls towering over her.

"Do you know how much trouble we got into because of you?" One of the girls, a brunette (although a lighter, less vibrant shade that Reimi's) who had her hair in two buns, said bitterly.

"Stacey's still doing community service because of a _joke_ we made. A joke!" The girl on the left of Reimi glared before she swished her shoulder-length, indigo hair that curled inwards at the ends out of her face.

"It was your fault to begin with," The one in the middle said, and the most intimidating with her arms folded across her chest as she looked down on Reimi. She had long, blond hair that was in tight corkscrew curls, which were pulled away from her face, " _You_ were the one who eyed _her_ boyfriend."

Reimi's eyes were wide with panic as she looked between the three girls, "I didn't mean it like that. I was just so excited at the idea of finding my soulmate. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Yeah, we remember," Buns girl said making a disgusted face, "It was embarrassing."

"Annoying too," Indigo added.

"Someone was bound to but you in your place sooner or later. And it worked. You can't even look us in the eye," Corkscrew laughed, "Serves you right really. Same with that mark on your neck," At that, the blond girl reached forward and pulled Reimi hair away so she could get a better look at the red scar they had caused.

"Hey!" Lloyd was furious and pushed the girls aside harshly so he could stand in front of Reimi, separating her from the horrid girls who he had already decided were some of the worst people he had ever met, "Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

"Who is this Reimi? Your soulmate?" Corkscrew chuckled as she looked at Reimi over Lloyd's shoulder.

"N-"

"It's none of your business who I am to her! You have no right to be even in the same room as her, let alone, talking to her- _bullying_ her. You're pathetic and _disgusting_ for how you're treating her and for what you've done," He couldn't stop himself despite knowing he should stay calm for Reimi's sake.

"Why does everyone think she's the victim? It was a joke!" Buns cried out.

Lloyd felt a hand tightly grab around his arm.

"A joke!? You put her in hospital, you made her question herself because of your own insecurities that you decided was someone else's fault but your own," Lloyd said in a quieter, but by no means calmer, tone. The girls seemed shocked and nervous, apart from Corkscrew who scowled at him stubbornly, not having appreciated his little speech.

"Excuse me but is there a problem here?"

Everyone's head turned to the new, sudden voice to find the café owner standing in the hallway's entrance. Lloyd and the group were a regular at this particular café and the owner seem to look to Lloyd for an explanation.

"They were just leaving," Lloyd said.

Buns and Indigo looked like they were about to protest when Corkscrew said, "Yeah, this place is a dump and only trash come here."

Lloyd glared at her as she started to make her way towards the door, the other girls following.

"Don't come near Reimi again," Lloyd called as they reached the glass door.

"Who would want to?" Corkscrew simply said before all three girls strolled out of the café.

"Sorry, Regal," Lloyd apologised before swirling around to see Reimi (her hand falling from his arm in the process), "Are you okay?"

"You didn't have to do that," She said with her eyes on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…I just got so angry, I couldn't stop myself. Have I made you feel worse?"

"No, of course not… But I should be the one apologising, you saw me…so pathetic," Her voice grew shallower and shallower, and Lloyd thought she might be holding back a sob.

Lloyd gripped both her upper arms, although didn't force her to look up, "Reimi, you were forced in front of the people who caused your trauma, you weren't pathetic. You were scared, and I would have been too, they're really scary. But you're so much better than them," He was desperate for his words to reach her, so she would lose whatever hold those girls still had on her, "And your phobia's getting better, don't think I haven't noticed. You've started looking at Sheena and Presea," He said cheerfully, "Those girls…they're messed up, but that's on them. You are _wonderful_ , Reimi."

After a pause, Lloyd began to worry he was making things worse, until Reimi slowly wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you, Lloyd," He heard her tear-stricken voice rasp from where her head lay on his shoulder. He instantly reciprocated the embrace, wanting to comfort her. He tried his best to ignore the butterflies that swam in his stomach and his heart that thought he was sky-diving as he focused on making Reimi feel safe.

After some moments passed, Reimi pulled away and Lloyd had to fight the urge to follow her warmth that had so comfortably and perfectly fit against him. Instead he looked down at her and said, "I got you a Caramel Frappuccino, hope that's okay," as he led her back to the table.

She smiled and laughed under her breath as she thanked him. And by the time the others got to the café, no one could tell Reimi had been in such a distressful situation only a few minutes prior as her tears were replaced with a smile and her nervous trembling replaced with laughter.

* * *

Reimi was walking to school with Sheena and Presea, as she did on most days when their schedules coincided. Reimi suspected the girls purposely dawdled to wait for her on their walk as they had no official meeting place, but Reimi didn't want to query it in case she was wrong. The thought that they waited for her made her happy and her friends seemed happy with her tagging along too.

She had grown much more comfortable with everyone in the space of only a couple of weeks. Recently she had mustered the courage to look Colette, Zelos (since she knew he already had a soulmate) and Genis in the eye, the same way she had for Presea and Sheena a while ago.

But not Lloyd. She still couldn't face him. Reimi's heart raced just thinking his name and she quickly focused back on the girls' conversation to avoid assessing her feelings, which were getting harder and harder to cover up.

She struggled for conversation with him now, worried that she might say something that made him dislike her or see her weak and pathetic side again. She was nothing but grateful that Lloyd had stepped in that time at the cafe but now hated that he had seen such a pitiful side of herself and wondered what he thought of her for it.

Despite what she had said, despite her fear, inside she still wanted to meet her soulmate, but she now hoped that it was Lloyd. She liked him so much and that way, even if he didn't 'like' her in return, they'd at least have a connection to each other for the rest of their lives. She didn't want that hope to be taken away from her yet and so still avoided his gaze.

They had just passed the school gates when Sheena was hailed by someone unfamiliar to Reimi. A girl with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Morning Sheena! Did you do the Science homework? I forgot until this morning and I don't have my notes,"

Sheena didn't pause to address the girl and so Reimi and Presea continued walking too.

"Sorry, I borrowed mine from another friend, I can't lend you them," she replied, not really looking at the new girl which surprised Reimi as Sheena was normally such a people pleaser.

"Oh. Well okay. See you then," the girl ran off without bothering to address Reimi or Presea and Reimi waited until she was out of earshot to ask

"Who was that?"

"Chocolat," Sheena huffed, and her next words made Reimi's heart freeze "Lloyd's ex-girlfriend,"

Reimi tried to keep her voice level as she replied. "O-oh... That's…sad it didn't work out," she looked carefully at the girl's retreating back, so many questions running through her mind. How long did they date? When did they break up? Had he loved her? Had they kissed? Did he still think about her? Were they soulmates?

All this in the space of a few seconds and it was like a bucket of ice had been tipped over Reimi's happy mood.

She must have expressed a little of her concern on her face as Sheena replied

"She left him when she found her soulmate, so I don't like her very much..." Sheena made an obscene gesture at Chocolat's still visible back and Presea hurriedly pulled her friends hand down so she didn't get in trouble. "Though... I do kinda get it. The soulmate connection is...strange. Still she hurt my friend so I can't think fondly of her,"

"Oh…poor Lloyd," Though Reimi couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

"He's okay now. He's finally starting to get over it," Sheena smiled.

"So…" Reimi embarrassedly scratched the back of her head. "Do you think he still likes her?" She couldn't help but ask the question most prominent in her mind.

Sheena purposefully made eye contact for her reply "I think he likes someone else now,"

"O-oh," Reimi wondered if it was someone she knew and looked down at her shoes. "That's good. He's a good guy, he deserves to not be hurt like that,"

"Mhm," Sheena hummed, a mischievous smile playing around her mouth but Reimi didn't pick up on it, lost in her thoughts again.

She spent most of the morning lost in a daydream and when it came to lunch and she sat with the group, she couldn't help looking around the cafeteria for Chocolat. She wanted to see if Lloyd reacted or looked for her, but Chocolat didn't turn up and Lloyd spent lunch facing and talking to Reimi.

* * *

Lloyd fiddled with the pen in his hands as he sat in Science, too distracted to even try to listen as the teacher went on and on about something Lloyd had long forgotten. It had been almost two months since he'd met Reimi and they had slowly grown closer despite his previous objections. Well, he _had_ thought they had become closer, however, he was beginning to think that maybe only he felt that way.

Reimi's fear of eye-contact had progressively gotten better and Lloyd was relieved and happy that she was growing more confident, even if it was small steps. She was now able to look at everyone in their group in the eye. Well, _almost_ everyone. Regardless of her improvement, she still seemed to refuse to look at Lloyd. He was baffled and hurt once he had realised Reimi's comfort stopped at him; he had thought that they were actually closest to each other than to anyone else in the group.

Maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part. Maybe Reimi was too kind to tell him how she really feels and that she actually only puts up with him for the sake of the group. That was hard to believe though as Lloyd had seen how she is around people she'd rather not be in the company of, but there was definitely _something_ wrong. A feeling of deep dread sat uncomfortably in his stomach.

When the bell rang indicating the first break of the day, Lloyd got out of his seat and trudged towards the usual hang out, still heavy from sullen thoughts.

"Hi Lloyd," A gentle voice greeted.

Lloyd flinched slightly, a feeling of guilt at the sudden appearance of his thoughts, but manages a reply, "H-hey Reimi, you had Science too?"

Reimi had fallen in step with him and they walked together, only a few words shared between them as Lloyd's usual talkative self was failing him, troubled thoughts on the tip of his tongue. As he looked around he saw that the hallway they were walking down had already become barren, the students apparently eager to get outside. He took a chance.

"Eh…Reimi, could we talk a minute?" He tried to keep his voice light as not to worry her, but from how her shoulders stiffened, he knew he'd failed.

"Y-yeah," It sounded like there was a lump in her throat.

They had both stopped in the middle of the empty hallway, faced towards each other, although Reimi looking at her shoes.

"I, uh, just wanted to ask if, er, if maybe you… Do you not like me?" He cringed at how childish and whiny he sounded but before he could try and rephrase it, Reimi was quick to answer him.

"What? Of course I like you, Lloyd. How could you think otherwise?" She sounded genuinely surprised, which comforted Lloyd a little.

"You don't look at me," He hadn't meant for it to come out so sharp, but the hurt he felt fuelled his voice, "You're able to look all our friends in the eye now, but me," And his heart sank when she saw Reimi flinch, both from having made her do so and that it had proved he was right.

"That's…"

"I am so happy that you've taken that step with facing your fears…and I just thought…that maybe you trusted me too," He felt sick to his stomach that he had made this about himself, that he could have just waited longer for her to get comfortable with him, but he felt she was getting further away from him. And that scared him.

"I do trust you," She urged, still not looking at him, "I'm…It's just hard for me. I'm still expecting the worse to happen, I don't know why," She trailed off and Lloyd knew she wasn't being truthful with him, not fully.

"Reimi, I'm sorry… I know it's hard for you and you can't flick a switch. I just…I thought we had become good friends. It's not your fault if you still see me as a stranger," The words were like acid in his mouth, hurt by his own words but he tried to smile.

"You aren't a stranger!" She cried out, surprising them both as she grasped Lloyd's hand to stop him from continuing their walk to the group's meeting place.

They stood like that for a moment. Then, seeing the pain on her face as if it was hurting her more than him, he reached out despite himself. He gently cupped both sides of her jaw with his hands, her own hand having let go of his as it began to move.

"Reimi, I know you're scared, but I want you to know I'll _always_ protect you. No matter what happens. If anything tries to hurt you I _promise_ I will be there to stop it," He looks at her for a minute before suddenly stepping away from her embarrassed and worried he'd gone too far and exposed his feelings, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so selfish. You need to take your time, I just got worried you didn't trust me," He said sheepishly, "L-let's head back."

Then, suddenly, hands were on his and he turned to Reimi who were watching their held hands between them. Then slowly, as if in slow-motion, warm chocolate eyes were on his rusty-copper ones, and he was entranced.

There was pain as a shooting electric current ran through his body but it was muted by a warmness that flooded his chest and Reimi's eyes on his. Once it was over, Lloyd didn't have time to realise what had happened because Reimi was falling to the floor. He grabbed her and manoeuvred so he was crouching with her in his arms, and called for help, panic and worry clear in his calls.

* * *

Reimi awoke alone and in an unfamiliar place, but as she looked closer at her surroundings, realised it to be the Infirmary.

She slowly sat up, her body stiff with sleep, and couldn't remember what had happened. She glanced at the clock to her left to discover it was almost 3pm and frowned. She felt wonderful for a reason she couldn't quite pinpoint. She tried to sit up but her body was a little shaky, so she reclined again and looked at the patterns on the ceiling.

She remembered having Science class, talking with Lloyd then-

Lloyd.

Her soulmate.

Her face erupted into a toothy grin as the memory came flooding back.

A happy feeling burst from her chest and spread out to warm her entire body. Lloyd being her soulmate was the best thing she thought could happen to her and somehow, miraculously, it had. She had also finally been able to make the step into eye contact with his help and now had nothing to fear from it. She felt free and exhilarated and desperate to look into Lloyd's eyes again.

She also felt the courage building that she needed to finally admit her feelings to him. Before she had collapsed she had been sure that Lloyd was leading up to saying something to her. For a while now she had seen little signs that gave her hope that he liked her back and their new soulmate status seemed a confirmation of that.

She giddily climbed out of the bed to see if she could catch him on the way home to talk. He had Maths now so-

A teacher came in, a woman Reimi recognized from assemblies but didn't know the name of, closed the door behind her made her way to Reimi's side, motioning for Reimi to sit back down on the bed.

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

She made Reimi test all her joints and reflexes before relenting in her examination. The bell to signify the end of the school day had already rung and Reimi's feet were eager to move.

"Your body seemed to go into shock, we were going to send you to the hospital if you didn't wake soon,"

"I feel fine, can I go?" Reimi said impatiently. It was now 3.15pm.

But it was another fifteen minutes and several forms before the teacher felt confident enough to let Reimi leave. Reimi hadn't told her about the cause of her faint, and instead made up an excuse that she was exhausted, wanting to keep the soulmate news to herself, at least for a little bit. Plus she was worried if she told the truth it would mean more tests and precious time had already been lost.

She left the room and barrelled down the now empty corridor before a voice calling her name made her stop and turn around.

Lloyd was getting to his feet from where he had been sitting, cross-legged, outside the Infirmary door.

Reimi beamed and walked back towards him.

"Were you waiting for me?" She asked boldly. He smiled back.

Making eye contact with him felt amazing.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned etched into his features and Reimi nodded. They started walking side by side down the corridor and out of the school, making small talk until they were walking past the double entrance doors and through the playground. Lloyd led the way to an empty set of swings, nearly all the other students having already gone home, and turned to her, his face a mask of worry.

"Reimi, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't think...

She stopped him. "It's okay Lloyd, I'm fine. And anyway, it was worth it," she said quietly, but still so he could hear.

He didn't comment on her last line, just gave a faint smile and instead continued with "The others were asking after you at lunch, I didn't…I haven't told them what happened yet, I wanted to wait til you were better,"

"Ok," she said, as a nervous feeling started to swirl in her stomach. Lloyd didn't seem to know what to say either. Reimi took a breath and continued.

"So…we're soulmates," and she smiled hearing it out loud.

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded. He didn't seem as euphoric about the news as she did but she was too nervous thinking about what she wanted to say to really register it.

"Lloyd..." Reimi took a step closer to him and Lloyd tensed almost imperceptibly. Reimi continued. "Lloyd…I really like you." She reached her hand out to grasp his as she said her next words. "More…than a friend," she wished she could have been more eloquent.

"Er..." he backed away from her hand and the horrible nervous feeling expanded to her chest.

He paused for a moment to consider his next words and Reimi dropped her hand back.

"Reimi…It's not that I don't like you…as a friend…but I don't think we should take this soulmate thing too seriously or let it change our relationship. We should just... be as we were before," He sounded almost annoyed.

Reimi tried to keep the hurt from her voice as she timidly asked "W-why?"

"I think…you might be looking at our things differently now that you know we're soulmates. And... I don't want to ruin what we already have,"

She looked down awkwardly and tried her best to mask her hurt. "But I thought... I guess I was wrong," she chanced another look at his face, he seemed different than the Lloyd of a few hours ago, colder. Had something happened? "I'm sorry," she found herself saying, desperate to wipe the look off his face. She felt as though she had done something terribly wrong but didn't know why.

The silence lapsed a little longer before Lloyd broke it with "I should go home. I'm glad…you're alright," and showing a smile that lacked any of his usual warmth, he walked back a few paces before turning around and leaving.

Reimi watched him go before sinking onto one of the swings. She stayed there for a long time until the coming of night prompted her home.

* * *

The next day, Lloyd kept himself away from Reimi and the group, instead opting to hang out with some other friends and acquaintances outside of his usual niche of close friends. He knew it probably appeared childish, avoiding the situation like that but he couldn't help it.

When he had gotten over the initial shock of the whole soulmate moment and Reimi fainting, Lloyd was overwhelmed with happiness that she was _his_ soulmate. He had long admitted to himself that he had strong feelings for her, feelings other than friendship; and besides the guilt and concern of her falling unconscious, he was elated. However, as the day went on and his thoughts settled, he remembered all the pain soulmates had caused both himself and Reimi. Not only that, but a sore realisation hit him as more negative thoughts swirled in his mind.

Reimi had never shown an ounce of interest in deepening their relationship further than friendship, and even that wasn't exactly solid. He remembered how uncomfortable around him she was during the early stages of her being a part of their 'family'. And even now, she still seemed put out when they interacted.

 _I'm still expecting the worse to happen._

He now understood what that meant as well. She had begun to look at everyone in the eye but him because she was scared he would be her he had practically forced her to do so. He had caused the thing she feared most.

When he had gone to the infirmary he had planned to apologise for everything. For forcing her to look at him, for causing her to faint, and for taking away her chance to have someone she actually wanted… But then, she was so accepting, happy even. Lloyd was confused at first, unable to understand Reimi's cheerfulness and forward behaviour.

And then a thought stuck him. _He_ didn't matter. He could be anyone to her as long as they had the label of 'soulmate' on them. All the hurt he had felt over Chocolat came rushing back tenfold, because this was _Reimi_. A girl he had been mesmerised by the moment he had seen her and he knew she was special…

He couldn't help but feel betrayed, as if she were playing with him. Though, he knew she wasn't, she didn't know how he felt about her, after all.

Still, it hurt to see her, so he stayed away. Whenever one of the group saw him and asked about his recent distance, he would quickly say something along the lines of 'I'm catching up with some people I haven't seen in a while, sorry," or "Had to go to the study hall to finish some work" etc, etc. He never talked to them long enough to find out if Reimi had told them that they were soulmates but he assumed she had by the angry looks on their faces as he practically ran from them, pretending to be in a hurry.

Art class was the worse. It was fine when the teacher was speaking and everyone had to stay at their desks and listen, but when given a task or project, everyone moved about to sit with friends, get paints and paintbrushes, other equipment depending on the type of art being practiced. People could move as they pleased. As soon as those times came up he would go to a fair table with other friends as soon as he could. He sometimes saw Reimi in approach him but he'd either walk the opposite way or ignore her completely. It was obvious…and eventually she stopped trying to talk to him. He did feel guilty whenever he thought it might have made Reimi feel bad, but was still sure her feelings towards him were misplaced.

He avoided them for a week and often looked at the small picture of himself with a spider on his head for comfort as his thoughts of Reimi never dwindled.

* * *

Reimi sat with the group, as she had every day for lunch this week, and waited for Lloyd to show up, but he never did.

She understood things were awkward between them but didn't think he'd distance himself this much, especially after the conversation they'd had before she'd collapsed.

He had sounded so hurt thinking that Reimi didn't like or trust him but now she found they were in the opposite situation and it saddened her that her feelings had offended him this much and so drastically changed his view.

The rest of the group seemed confused and worried by his behaviour so after a couple of days Reimi revealed to them what had happened, though not her confession afterwards.

"Soulmates?" Sheena practically yelled standing up suddenly.

Presea forced her friend back into her seat.

Reimi glanced around self-consciously then looked down at her hands which were clasped tightly together in her lap and nodded.

"Hahaaa I knew it," Zelos smirked. "THAT'S why you collapsed, isn't it? And how did Lloyd react to this bit of news?"

"He didn't seem... too happy," Reimi answered quietly.

None of the group said anything for a few seconds before Zelos, who was sat beside Reimi, patted her on the back and broke the tension with "He'll come round, just give him a few days. Soulmates aren't so bad,"

Sheena pouted and Zelos reached over to hold her hand fondly. Normally it would make Reimi smile to see such an action but today it just reminded her she would never have that with Lloyd.

"He's just processing it still, I think," Colette put in. "Lloyd will come back,"

But when a few days had passed and Lloyd had still not come round or even spoken to anyone else in the group, Genis approached Reimi at a break between lessons and took her to talk somewhere private.

"Has Lloyd said anything to you yet?" He queried worriedly.

"No, to you?"

"No... Hey Reimi, can you tell me exactly what happened when you last spoke to Lloyd?"

Reimi squirmed uncomfortably.

"It might help," Genis pushed gently. "I'm still trying to understand what's upset him,"

Reimi couldn't help the bitter edge to her tone as she said her next words. "Probably my feelings..."

Genis said nothing and let her continue.

"I... he seemed weird... when he found out. Sad... but I was too happy to properly notice" she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Then... I... told him I l-liked him... and he looked angry and walked off,"

She put her head in her hands as the memory tormented her. "I'm so dumb. It's all my fault, Genis, I thought... he liked me, too,"

Genis sighed. "Reimi... it's not your fault but... it does make sense now,"

Reimi looked at him curiously.

"Do you know about Chocolat?" He continued.

"Yeah... his ex-girlfriend, she left him when she found her soulmate,"

"Lloyd's hated soulmates ever since then, because he believes that people just go along with the relationships the soulmate connections cause without any real affection behind them.

So... when you found out you were Lloyd's soulmate... and immediately told him you liked him, he... probably thought you did it because of your soulmate connection and not out of real affection for him,"

Reimi looked shocked.

"I'd never...! I've liked him so much longer than that I just... I was scared... and... it felt like when we found out we were soulmates it was a confirmation he liked me back," she frowned.

Genis nodded. "He can't help it. You didn't see him after they broke up, he was a shell. He finds it hard to trust people now,"

"What should I do?"

"Just leave him alone for a while. Don't try to talk or approach him. Your soulmates, whatever that means, so I feel like somehow it'll work out. Just wait for the awkwardness to pass,"

Reimi turned her head away slightly to wipe the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

"Yeah... thanks Genis, and sorry about all this. Maybe if i leave you guys alone at lunch again he'll talk to you,"

"Reimi don't. We all want you there. Please don't run away, I can't chase after two people," he said exasperatedly.

Reimi smiled and they headed to class, a little early still. Unfortunately for Reimi it was art. As usual Lloyd waited for the last second to enter the classroom and didn't glance or look in her direction for the whole lesson. She tried to ignore the feeling of rejection and concentrate on the lesson but every word the teacher said seemed to evaporate before it reached her ears.

* * *

Lloyd shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when Genis appeared in his room one day after school, almost two weeks from when he'd started avoiding the group. It was hardly rare that any one from the group would pop over to his house at random times, however, unlike those time where he'd welcome the intrusions, now he couldn't help but look for the nearest escape. Although, that would be odd, it was his home after all.

"G-Genis," He greeted awkwardly with a flawed smile.

"Hey Lloyd," Genis returned, oddly normal. He sat opposite Lloyd on the floor who had been packing his kendo uniform into his school backpack for the next day.

"W-what's up?" He stuttered again but he pretended he hadn't.

"What are you freaking out for?" Genis asked, although not because of the stutter.

"What? I'm not," Lloyd quickly defended, knowing what was coming.

"I know what happened with Chocolat sucked but that was one situation, one girl, your only situation when 'soulmates' were concerned," He debated then paused for a moment, "I was surprised when Reimi told us that what happened you weren't jumping around giddy."

Lloyd mulled over the idea of lying or protesting but… He already knew Genis knew the truth.

"I was…at first. But she… Reimi doesn't like me like that. She hasn't once showed that she liked me more than a friend of friends,"

Genis looked at him incredulously.

"Are you crazy? Blind? Or just stupid? Reimi's _shy_. She's most likely to withdraw from the person she likes the most, and I can't speak for her but I know the way she looks at you when she thinks no one's looking. The same way you look at her when _you_ think no one's looking."

"Genis," Lloyd started in a slightly reprimanding tone, "She doesn't approach me, look at me, or show any signs I'm even there sometimes-until now that is."

"That's what I'm saying! She's the type to avoid something she'd closest too,"Genis carried on, his voice getting a little louder, "And I know she confides in you more than the rest of us. You still haven't told us what happened at the café that one time. We saw how puffy Reimi's eyes were."

Lloyd frowned at the memory of those girls but quickly pushed it away as he said.

"I was the only one there at the time,"

"Stop making excuses, and stop taking your anger and issues out on Reimi. She worried about you. And not because your soulmates," Genis got up before making his way to Lloyd's bedroom door before turning back to say, "Hurry up and snap out of it or I won't be the only one making unannounced visits."

"When have any of you ever done otherwise?" Lloyd joked, some of his humour returning.

"I'm serious. The rest of the group are losing their patience and I can't keep talking them out of kidnapping you forever. Zelos is about to tackle you to the floor every time he sees you around school," And then he left without another word.

Lloyd smiled and shook his head fondly of the mention of Zelos before he sighed heavily and let himself fall back onto the floor. He knew it'd be easier to just talk to Reimi and come to a friendly conclusion-whatever that was-or something, but the thought left a bad taste in his mouth. His beliefs on soulmates still stood strong and although, he really, _really_ wanted to believe that Reimi liked him as much as he did her…he only found faults in the idea.

The next day, after art class had ended and everyone was filing out, Lloyd was still at his desk putting his stuff away when someone about to pass him dropped their sketchbook. Automatically, he picked it up. It had fallen face down, opened on a random page. He turned it over while simultaneously closing the book up but just before it shut closed, he saw sketches of a familiar face. His own face. He opened it back up fully and saw two pages just of him: sitting at his desk, sleeping at his desk, laughing, smiling- it was all of me.

He looked up, finally ready to question the person who he had felt waiting for him to give their book back, only to freeze with all his questions stuck in his throat. Reimi stood before him, flushed pink, panic as she looked between the sketches and Lloyd. He glanced back at the sketches and read the date in the corner of the pages… It was only two weeks after Reimi had come to their school. Shamelessly, he went through the rest of the sketchbook. Work, work, work, Lloyd, work, Lloyd, work, work, Lloyd, Lloyd, work, work, work, work, Lloyd, work and Lloyd sharing some pages and it continued. Every project or assignment was eventually interrupted by images of himself.

And suddenly the book was out of his hands. Reimi had snatched it away and they looked at each other: Reimi full of panic, worry and fear; Lloyd bewildered, shock and disbelief. Reimi took a glance at the floor before she sudden ran out of the classroom as if it were burning down. Lloyd scrunched his eyebrows together as he stared at the door she fled through.

 _She's shy,_ Genis words rattled in his brain as Sheena suddenly appeared (having witness the whole thing).

"She was really happy when she found out you were soulmates because she felt it meant her feelings were reciprocated, you idiot," She said from beside him with no malice in her voice but lightly whacked him at the back of the head.

The words only processed after he'd already started running after Reimi-his soulmate.

* * *

Reimi clutched her sketchbook close to her chest and ran as fast as she could away from the subject of her drawings. She nearly bumped into people a lot of times but could only spurt out a hurried apology without even looking back. She didn't stop running until she was outside.

She avoided the Maths block, knowing Lloyd had found her there before and instead bolted behind the science building. Not many people came out here because it was so far from the cafeteria and she was grateful for it.

She sunk to her knees and leant against the wall as she recovered her breath. She took quick, desperate gasps which turned into dry, quiet sobs and held her sketchbook closer. About a minute later she was surprised by a soft voice from behind.

"Reimi,"

She froze but couldn't muster the courage to turn around. She unsteadily tried to get to her feet and talk in what she hoped was a normal voice.

"I... I'm trying. I swear I'm trying to stop. It'll go away soon and then we can be friends again,"

"I don't think that I can be your friend, Reimi,"

Her heart stopped for a beat.

She felt Lloyd walk a step closer and instinctively, desperately asked, "C-can't we just pretend we aren't soulmates? I just want... to be by your side, however you'll have me. I'll forget I have these feelings..."

"I can't," she felt him draw closer still and her desire to run away increased. This time she didn't know how to respond without creeping him out further so she stayed quiet. "I can't sit next to you, smile with you, and see you every day without wanting it to be more. Being friends wouldn't be enough, so..."

She felt a hand gently lay on her shoulder and she finally looked up at him, his eyes were warm and inviting.

"I want to be with you too, Reimi,"

Reimi frowned and looked away, trying to understand. "But... you said-"

"I was hurt and afraid," he interrupted, his voice quiet and full of emotion. "I thought... you only wanted me once you knew we were soulmates but... I... was wrong. I didn't trust your feelings and I'm sorry,"

"I'd never want to hurt you, Lloyd," Reimi said looking down at her shoes in embarrassment.

"Reimi," she looked up again.

"That's better," he grinned and gazed into her eyes. Reimi turned bright red.

"I've liked you for a really long time, you know?" he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Reimi gaped. "N-no… I think I've liked you for longer,"

He smiled and cautiously went to take her hand. Reimi croaked out an awkward, "H-how did you find me?"

"We're soulmates, I feel like I always know where you are,"

"Lloyd..."

"You're going to be late for class," he said and started leading her back to the main building.

Reimi gripped his hand tightly back but pulled and stopped him walking. "I don't care,"

He turned around and she hugged him tightly.

"R-reimi?"

"I just want... another minute with you, ok? Just us,"

Lloyd drew her closer "Just us," and she smiled into his shirt.

* * *

It had been a week since Lloyd and Reimi had finally got together as a couple. Lloyd felt the happiest he had been since he could remember and his affection towards Reimi had only rapidly grown which he would have been concerned by if he hadn't feel so content. However, he had to admit that sometimes he worried about their future. He still felt as if Reimi could leave him at any time, just like Chocolate had, although unlike that time, he feared he would never recover if Reimi left him. But now it was a more natural fear than one he felt out of mistrust or expectation.

And Reimi was so…so great about everything. If he ever had those fears, one little gesture from Reimi would make them disappear. Her shows of affection had become what he lived for. Small brushes of hands, a hand resting on his arm, a warm smile, hand holding under the table, and leaning against his side, all made his chest warm and his heart swell.

There was one problem however: he never got to spend any time with her, just the two of them since that time after art a week ago. They did have special moments, they texted each other often and had even called each other a few times during the week, but at school and after school, and even plans on weekends, it always involved _everyone_ – the entire group. Lloyd loved his friends and being in their company, but he and Reimi had only just started sorting their relationship out and hadn't had any time for themselves.

It was a Friday and no plans had been made so far, so, although a little nervous, Lloyd was determined to ask Reimi out on a date for the following day. When lunch rolled around he took his spot next to Reimi who gave a shy yet bright smile at his arrival. He felt himself smile widely in return and lowered his voice so only she could hear, before the others could take notice, "H-hey Reimi, um, uh, I was thinkin-"

"Bud! We're all going to the beach tomorrow. Meet at the train station at 10am," Zelos announced and Lloyd had to keep himself from banging his head against the table.

He felt a hand gently touch his arm and he turned to Reimi who had obviously seen his troubled expression. He quickly smiled softly at her and shook his head lightly to assure 'it was nothing' and bumped her shoulder playfully which brightened her smile even more. The group continued their plans and Reimi's growing excitement took away Lloyd's resolve to try and get them out of going. 'It was fine,' he thought as he saw the cheerfulness Reimi expressed. There was no rush.

 _Time Skip_

Lloyd inwardly sighed as he watched Zelos and Genis mess around with two toy swords they'd found in one of the more touristy shops. They had arrived at Sunilton, their closest sea town, almost four hours ago and Lloyd hadn't got a _moment_ with Reimi. Don't get him wrong, he was having a good time but whenever she looked at him and smiled, he had to stop himself from running over to her and stealing her from the rest of the group. Although… as they walked further onto the pier and the group became distracted by looking over the rides, he could no longer hold himself back.

While the group talked excitedly over the attractions, Lloyd slowly made his way over to Reimi who was quietly listening to the others, before gently taking her hand. She looked at him surprised at first before beaming as she realised who it was. He smiled back and whispered, "Run," then took off with her as confused voices called from behind them. He was worried Reimi would be unhappy suddenly being dragged away but hearing her laughter behind him kept him going.

Finally, satisfied with their gained distance, Lloyd slowed down to a leisurely walk onto one of the beaches. They were silent as they regained their breaths and slowly walked along the ocean-side.

"U…uh, Lloyd?" Reimi started tentatively, "W-what-why…" She trailed off unsure of what to ask.

Lloyd suddenly realised that Reimi was probably having a good time with the rest of the group and hadn't wanted to leave.

"Oh, sorry about that…" He thought about making an excuse but decided against it and admitted, "I just…I was getting really frustrated that I never got any time with you- just you…and we finally got together- and…you're _my_ girlfriend, _my_ soulmate….and…" He felt so childish and ashamed as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry, Reimi. I'm acting really immature… L-let's head back."

He turned them around, their hands still clasped together from before, and headed towards the pier. However, he felt the grip on his hand tighten and discovered that Reimi hadn't made a move to follow. He looked over to her with a confused look when she simply smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Me too," She told him in a gentle, happy voice, "As much as I love everyone else, I haven't got to talk to you since last week… I want to spend time with just you…" She finished shyly but kept eye-contact, which Lloyd had noticed she did a lot with him since they reconciled.

"I-I actually wanted to ask you on a date yesterday but… I missed my chance…"

"No you didn't," Reimi reassured as she took his other hand so that they stood across from each other, both hands paired together, "Want to go get a milkshake?"

Lloyd agreed instantly and the two made their way to the Sunilton Lanes. He suddenly heard his mobile ring and he pulled his phone to see Zelos caller id on the screen. He picked it up to hear a loud and confused, "Why did you two run off like that?"

Lloyd laughed and said, "I'm kidnapping Reimi for myself. Don't try to find us."

Zelos chuckled in response, "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later," before they gave their goodbyes and saying they'll catch up with each other later.

 _Time Skip_

Lloyd and Reimi spent the next two hours: browsing shops, getting food, spending time on the beach and simply enjoying each other's company as they walked around. They eventually found themselves at the large arcade residing on one of the piers and Reimi took interest in a motorbike game that had a screen for each fake motorbike mounted on tall platforms.

"Need a ladder?" Lloyd teased as he watched Reimi approach the platform. She glared at him but was smiling as she did. When she stood next to the raised area she embarrassedly realised it reached above her waist. Lloyd laughed at her troubled expression before approaching her.

"Here we go," He said as he lifted her by her waist, surprising her as she yelped. She managed to get up and Lloyd went to the motorbike beside her. Before they started the game Lloyd laughed fondly as he saw the redness of Reimi's face.

 _Time Skip_

It was nearing 5pm and Lloyd suggested they find a restaurant to eat at for dinner. Reimi happily agreed and they found a not-too-fancy, quiet, diner-type place to eat. The spent their time laughing and talking, Lloyd occasionally throwing chips at her while Reimi sometimes held his hand over the table. When it came to paying, Lloyd refused to let Reimi pay a penny despite her protests. She eventually caved but insisted she pay next time.

When Lloyd got out his wallet he didn't really think too much as he opened it up to pay the bill.

"…Wh-Lloyd…why do you still have that?" Reimi asked as her eyes stayed trained on the inside of his wallet.

"Huh?" He responded confusedly as he followed her gaze before turning bright red and whipping his wallet closed. He kept his eyes on the table as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Oh…um…I liked it…and it reminded me of you," He finished, his voice unusually quiet as he looked at the small picture Reimi had drawn him all that time ago sat snuggly in the id window inside of his wallet.

After a short moment, he felt a chip bounce of his head making him lift his head to see Reimi smiling at him warmly.

"Thank you," she said.

"What for?"

She shrugged and threw another chip at him.

 _Time Skip_

It was evening and the others had already gone home. They had all met up to say goodbye but Lloyd and Reimi wanted to stay longer as it was still light out thanks to the season. They went and sat on the beach as it was reaching twilight and the sky looked beautiful. Lloyd felt Reimi shiver beside them as they were say shoulder-to-shoulder. Despite it being summer, it was past 6pm and the air was getting a little chilly. He pulled off his hoodie and put it over her shoulders. She smiled was thanks and pushed her arms through the sleeves.

The sleeves went past her hands and the hoodie hung loosely over her. She looked adorable, and Lloyd felt a swell of prideful satisfaction of her wearing his clothes, and that people will know she's his. As he glanced over at her, his eyes skimmed to the red mark on her neck. His smile dropped and a forceful anger and feel of protectiveness flashed through his mind every time he saw it. Reimi noticed where his eyes had stopped at and reached at the hair above it in some futile attempt to hide it.

"S-sorry," Her small voice apologised as she looked down in her lap, her hand still resting over her scar.

"Why are you apologising, Shorty?" He asked but simply received a little shrug.

Hesitantly, Lloyd pulled away Reimi's hand and put his own over the mark instead and rubbed his thumb as if to sooth the already healed scar. Reimi blushed but smiled as she looked towards him. Lloyd couldn't tear his eyes away and he began to slowly lean forward, giving Reimi time to back away if she was uncomfortable. But she mirrored his actions exactly until they were an inch apart when her eyelids closed automatically just before their lips touched. Lloyd followed suite and his breath hitched in his throat when Reimi's soft lips pressed against his own. He tentatively moved his lips against hers, nervous with adrenaline, as his hand slip away from her neck to cup her jaw, and ran his thumb over her cheekbone like he had done with the wound on her neck.

It was a short kiss; their nerves having ruled it, but Lloyd wouldn't have changed it for the world. It was sweet and, albeit brief, had held a great deal of love in it. When they had pulled apart, Reimi was flushed, but the smile on her face washed away the fear he had of rejection when he had leant forward. She kissed him on the cheek lightly, and Lloyd pulled her closer to him with an arm around her waist.


End file.
